Various forms of word games have been in existence over the past many years, perhaps the most famous of which being that known as "Scrabble", on which there have been many variations. However, so far as is presently known, none combines the elements presented in the game of the instant invention, in which the roll of a single die indicates a numbered combination of letters that must be successfully used by the player in spelling a word in order to score points. In a preferred form of the invention, a deck or supply of word cards is provided in which each card has indicia including a plurality of numbered indicator columns of numerals interspaced with columns of letter combinations respectively alined with the numerals. Among the letter combinations are number combinations. A roll of a single die produces a result which, when compared with an indicator numeral in a column, yields the letter or number combination to be used. In the case of a number combination, points may be scored or subtracted or the number may lead to other results. It is a feature to provide a plurality of such cards in order to create a substantial number of letter combinations. The number combinations have nothing to do with the corresponding number on the die. The number combinations are: "111", "222", "333", and "444". It is impossible to roll these combinations with a single die. A second deck of cards, comprising challenge cards, can be used by players who contest the validity of the word announced by the owner of the die. There are two types of challenge cards: one that challenges the existence of the word and the other that challenges the spelling of the word. The rules may provide for the scoring or subtraction of points according to the success or failure of the challenge. Along with the cards is a single die, which in a preferred form of the invention, has twenty sides bearing numerals one through twenty.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become apparent as a disclosure of a preferred embodiment thereof progresses in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.